headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
True Blood/M
Mable Maenads Maenads are figures from Ancient Greek mythology. They were the female followers of Dionysus, or Bacchus, and were positioned as part of the retinue of the God's bacchanals, often taking the title of priestesses. Maenads typically adorned themselves in the furs of an animal, and practiced mystical incantations. Inspired by their patron Lord, the Maenads would dance and drink and bring themselves to a state of ecstatic frenzy. Maryann Forrester was a powerful Maenad who was immortal and had the ability to transform her entire body, or selected parts into other creatures. Her chosen form of power was that of the bull, but she also turned her hands into cloven-hoofed bovine appendages. Marryann's ultimate goal was to become the bride of Dionysus, which could only be officiated at a large Bacchanal, ending with her corporeal death. Maryann Forrester chose to make Bon Temps, Louisiana the site of her great wedding. She used her powers to charm those around her into obeying her commands, most of which involved conducting acts of extreme hedonism, even if such acts were in stark contrast to the personality of those under her sway. Her wedding reception took place at the home of Sookie Stackhouse, and she had most of the town's residents in attendance; all of whom were intoxicated with Maryann's power. The only one who seemed to be able to resist her influence was Sam Merlotte, who was also a shape-shifter. In the end, Sam was able to put a stop to Maryann by transforming into the form of a bull and goring her before she could complete her ritualistic wedding. Mack Rattray Macklyn Warlow Magister The Magister, whose real name is Jorge Alonso de San Diego, presided over the trial of Bill Compton, who was accused to taking the life of another vampire named Longshadow in order to protect the human, Sookie Stackhouse. As punishment, Compton was forced to create a vampire progeny, and turned a teenage girl named Jessica Hamby into a vampire. He later learned that a vampire within his territory was illegally selling V to humans. He cooperated with the Queen of Louisiana, Sophie-Anne Leclerq, to investigate the matter, having no knowledge that it was actually Sophie who was running the V ring. Vampire Russell Edgington later captured the Magister and tortured him, forcing him to use his authority to marry Russell to Sophie-Anne. After which, he decapitated him. Mainstreaming Malcolm Beaumarchais Man at bar This unidentified individual was just one of many residents of Bon Temps, Louisiana and a regular patron at Merlotte's Bar and Grill. He stopped in one evening at Merlotte's to have a beer, but was unfortunate enough to be served by the establishment's irascible new bartender, Tara Thornton. Tara was exceptionally mean to the man and even the short fry cook, Lafayette Reynolds, joined in on the fun, playfully flirting with the man, comparing him to Santa Claus. Man with beer This unidentified individual was an overweight, middle-aged resident of Bon Temps, Louisiana and a customer of Merlotte's Bar and Grill. One evening in 2008, he ordered a beer from waitress Sookie Stackhouse. Sookie, being a telepath, overheard his thoughts as she served him his drink. He apparently had something of a drinking problem, for he was praying to God for the strength to only have one drink. However, he then inwardly thought about what it might take to resist drink number two. Whether Sookie had any thoughts of her own about what she had perceived, she betrayed no reaction over it. Marcus Bozeman Maria Maria was a young Mexican woman and the wife of the black magic brujo Don Bartolo. She was also pregnant with Bartolo's child, and often suffered great abuse at his hands. When Don Bartolo's grandson, Jesus Velasquez was murdered by a possessed Lafayette Reynolds, Don Bartolo recovered his remains and brought them back to Mexico. He captured Lafayette with the intent of killing him, but Maria fought back, stabbing her husband multiple times until she died. She then freed Lafayette. What became of Maria and her unborn child following this event is unknown. Marnie Stonebrook Martha Bozeman Maryann Forrester Maudette Pickens Mavis Mavis was a young Creole woman from Louisiana in the 1920s. She was married to a white man named Virgil and had a child for him. Virgil killed Mavis, as well as the child, and her spirit was bound to a doll that she had given her baby. In the modern era, the doll eventually came into the possession of Mikey Bellefleur. Mavis' spirit awakened and she mistook Mikey as her own lost child. She took possession of Lafayette Reynolds and abducted Mikey. Lafayette's lover, Jesus Velasquez, found Mavis' corporeal remains, as well as that of her baby, buried near a tree. Reuniting the soul with the body, Mavis was able to come to peace and relinquished her hold over Lafayette. Mikey was returned safely to his parents. Jesus helped Mavis' spirit make her final journey into the afterlife. Maxine Fortenberry Melinda Mickens Merlotte's Bar & Grill Michelle Stackhouse Mike Spencer Mikey Bellefleur Minos Minos was a black house slave owned by William Compton back in the 19th century. He lived at the Compton plantation house. In the modern era, William Compton's vampire son, Bill Compton reflected fondly upon Minos, while telling stories of his past to Adele Stackhouse, Sookie Stackhouse, Jason Stackhouse and Tara Thornton. Tara did not appreciate knowing that the Compton family owned slaves. Mississippi Molly Molly was a vampire with the appearance of a woman in her early twenties. She worked for the Vampire Authority in their headquarters in New Orleans, Louisiana. When the VA captured Bill Compton and Eric Northman, Molly was tasked with keeping them subdued, which she achieved via a remote controlled miniature impalement device strapped to their chests, which she called an iStake. When Compton eventually consumed the blood of vampire queen Lilith, and assumed her power, he turned the tables on Molly, torturing her, and ultimately executing her with her own iStake. Monroe Mrs. Hamby